


I'm not adorable, I'm an assassin

by missMHO



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, THE WINTER PURRER, backgrond frostiron, buckitty, but he's also only mentioned so you know, loki is kinda domesticated, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky pisses Loki off and the trickster casts a spell on him. Steve has no idea what to expect but it's definitely not THIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not adorable, I'm an assassin

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [I'm not adorable, I'm an assassin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843601) by [ogawaryoko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko)
  * Translation into Русский available: [Я не прелестный, я убийца](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998884) by [fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017), [fata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata)



Steve comes home in a really foul mood after a meeting at SHIELD. The discussion about the damage the city took due to the last fight with Doom seemed a neverending affair. Being a team leader can be a real pain in the ass sometimes. By the end of it Steve felt like a kindergarden brat just thinking about it but- - but it was Doom who started it, why didn’t they contact him?

Upon entering the common room, Steve catches a glimpse of Loki teleporting out of the room and Tony huffing at the air where his partner stood just a second ago. He seems to be actually pouting about the god’s disappearance. Then he turns to Steve and immediately the soldier’s eyes fix on a blossoming bruise on Tony’s jaw.

“I think you should check up on your assassin,” Tony says before Steve can ask about anything.

“Why?” Steve asks, hiding his irritation. All the enigmatic behaviour is already playing on his nerves. He hoped for a calm evening after the mess at SHIELD.

“Let’s just say your boyfriend and I had a misunderstanding and I totally deserved to get punched in the face. But Loki didn’t exactly like that your boy used the metal arm cause he was the one who had to fix most of the damage. I’m not sure what the little shit did, cause I haven’t seen Bucky since this,” he vaguely points at his jaw. “Loki won’t tell me but assured me it’s not anything dangerous or lethal and it’ll wear off… He said he just wanted to piss him off and well, considering it’s Loki, I bet my suit he succeeded.”

Steve pinches the bridge of his nose. He definitely has a headache now. He doesn’t even want to know what actually happened between Bucky and Tony. The most important question is what did the trickster come up with? Loki is truly unpredictable and well - he has the damned magic.

“Thanks for the heads up,” Steve says and heads for their quarters.

He finds Bucky in the kitchen, sitting on the table with his legs crossed, a fork in his metal arm, eating tuna straight out of the can. Steve first notices the tail swinging lazily in the air, then the dark cat ears protruding from Bucky’s long hair.

His brain short-circuits because this is totally ridiculous, seeing a man like Bucky, a person who will always partially be the Winter Soldier, with fluffy tail and cat ears. It also has no right to be this adorable.

“Don’t even say a word,” Bucky says through his teeth, not looking at Steve but still fully engaged with his task of digging out the pieces of tuna from the can. Steve takes a few steps closer to stand directly in front of Bucky. Only then he sees his blue eyes somehow seem more feline too.

“I’m gonna kill that fuckin’ trickster,” Bucky says with venom in his voice. The glimpse of longer than human fangs is adding to the force of the threat, but the whole effect is still completely ruined but the twitch of the fluffy ears.

“What you smiling at, punk?”

Steve can no longer stop the uncontrolled grin tugging at his mouth.

“You’re cute, that’s what I’m smiling at, jerk.”

“I. Am. Not. Cute.”

Steve is almost able to stifle the giggle rising up his chest, but then Bucky actually hisses and he can no longer control himself and bursts out laughing. Bucky stands up from the table and throws the empty can to the bin, totally ignoring his boyfriend who is now wiping the tears from his eyes. Steve follows him when Bucky leaves the kitchen.

“Sorry but you can’t expect me to ignore how totally adorable a kitten you are.”

Bucky clenches his jaw almost painfully hard to stifle a curse or maybe another hiss. They end up in the bedroom with Bucky pulling a blanket over himself to hide all the visible signs of Loki’s spell.

“I am not adorable, I’m an assassin,” comes the stubborn statement muffled by the cloth.

Steve swallows another laugh and joins Bucky on the bed, sitting next to the bundle hiding his boyfriend. He carefully slides down the blanket off of him. Steve can’t help the affectionate smile as he sees Bucky with ruffled hair and twitching cat ears. He slowly reaches with his hand and touches one of the ears. Bucky inhales sharply but does not pull away, so Steve takes a chance and pets him. Bucky closes his eyes and leans into the touch. Steve is not that surprised, Bucky does this even without Loki’s spells, actually acting a little bit feline every time he’s more touch starved than horny and they end up just snuggling on the couch for hours. Steve continues to stroke his hair and ears and Bucky lets out an undefined sound, as if he was trying to stifle it completely.

Loki’s intention might have been to piss Bucky off, in which he definitely succeeded, but Steve is really enjoying this unexpected turn of events. Steve leans in to kiss Bucky while he still continues to pet his ears. The assassin must start to revel in it as well as he reciprocates the kiss enthusiastically.

“You taste like fish,” Steve accuses between kisses.

“You’ve literally eaten out my ass a couple of time, Rogers,” Bucky replies unimpressed.

“Touche.”

Steve pulls Bucky onto his lap, his hands leaving his feline lover’s hair to travel down his back. The assassin actually lets out a sound of protest but before Steve can comment on it teasingly, Bucky kisses his open mouth with an additional passion. Steve’s hands wander lower, cupping the other man’s ass. Only then he feels how low Bucky had to wear his sweatpants to make it comfortable for the tail, the slouchy t-shirt was long enough to hide it before. When Steve strokes the base of the tail, Bucky’s hips push uncontrollably into his hand and Bucky moans. That’s definitely an interesting turn of events.

“That Loki must have not predicted,” Steve says, clearly amused. “This was supposed to be a punishment.”

“Shut up and do it again.”

Steve was teaching Bucky to speak about what he wants for a long time so now he’s not going to deny him fulfilling the plea. He takes the other man’s shirt off and starts massaging the base of the tail while Bucky continues to writhe with pleasure on his lap. This should be ridiculous, this feline fluffiness should not go with who Bucky is, but damn it, suddenly it’s a turn on Steve finds impossible to resist. He places his lips on Bucky’s neck and then makes a path towards his good shoulder, leaving a trail of kisses and sucked marks.

“Wait a second… Stop…” Bucky says and when Steve stops immediately to look at him to determine what’s wrong, the other man is already out of his lap. When Steve sees it’s just in order to rummage in the drawer of their bedside table, the short-lived panic leaves him with the next exhale. Bucky comes back with a bottle of lube in hand.

“I want you inside me, Stevie,” looking the blond in the eyes, Bucky hands him the bottle.

Steve is really, really happy Bucky managed to learn how to speak about his desires again because he simply loves when his lover says things like this.

“How could I say ‘no’ to that.” Steve opens the bottle and pours enough lube onto his fingers. This time he omits the tail just to travel a little bit lower.

Even though they have done it so many times, it never ceases to be a stunning experience for Steve. Bucky is so gorgeous when he fully gives himself to Steve, when he lets go of all the worries and reservations that seem to always linger in his mind, when the only thing flooding his mind is the pleasure his lover is giving him.

With the addition of the third finger, Steve knows Bucky is gone enough not to protest when Steve starts telling him out loud how beautiful he is. The blond is actually amused for how long Bucky allows him to praise him before the the assassin shuts him up with a sloppy kiss.

“I’m ready… Come on…”

Steve removes his fingers, wipes them hastily into his shirt and then takes the shirt off almost as an afterthought. He wants to feel Bucky skin to skin. The shirt is soon forgotten on the floor and Bucky is already having Steve’s hard cock out of his trousers. And apparently he’s not going to waste any more time and allow the blond to get rid of the rest of the clothes. Steve hisses at the feeling of cool lubricant on the sensitive skin when Bucky applies it to his cock. Second later Bucky is back in his position on Steve’s lap.

Bucky moans out loud when Steve finally enters him and the spell must have also affected the assassin’s nails because the blond could swear that this is the first time that Bucky actually drew some blood when scratching his back during sex. Steve puts one of his hands low on Bucky’s back, just so it helps Bucky keep his balance when he’s riding Steve as well as massage the base of the tail. He’s almost hypnotised by how it’s dancing in the air as yet another indicator of how lost in pleasure Bucky is. The other of the blond’s hands ends up in the assassin hair, stroking one of the ears. This mixture of stimuli seems to completely short-circuit Bucky’s brain. He’s usually quite talkative at this part, even if it’s gibberish. Now he’s a moaning mess.

Steve repositions them, stopping only for a second and then setting an even more punishing pace of his thrusts now that he has more control. Having Bucky to lay on his back while putting the assassin’s legs on his own shoulders gives him much better view of his lover and Bucky is a sight to behold now.

Bucky’s orgasm is sudden but the sound he makes and how completely dishevelled he looks just afterwards is enough to also push Steve over the edge only a couple of thrusts later.

When Steve is trying to catch his breath and feels like Bucky is still trembling from his climax, he feels like he should actually thank Loki.

ж

“The sex was amazing, I have to admit,” Bucky says in the morning, muttering half-asleep into his pillow while Steve picks up all the clothes they have thrown on the floor last night. “But I am so glad the damn spell is wearing off.”

Steve looks at the cat ear twitching among Bucky’s bed hair. The tail is gone as well as the weird feline features of the assassin’s eyes but the ears are more adamant. They’ll probably be gone by dinner though. Steve has to admit he’s going to miss them a bit.

“Whatever you say, Buckitty,” Steve replies and ruffles Bucky’s hair so they’re even more of a mess.

Bucky groans into the pillow. He knows Steve is not going to let go of this nickname now.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mess with articles. We're not on good terms with articles. I'm not a native speaker. Fast beta by [otterymary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterymary/pseuds/otterymary).
> 
> Every comment is a can of tuna for Buckitty ;>
> 
> \---  
> PS: I'm on [tumblr](http://missmho.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/hoodedmiho) if anyone wants to fangirl over Seb Stan's eyelashes.


End file.
